


It's All Behind Us Now

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Popular Girl, geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

When he’d first started getting to know her, she seemed like the epitome of perfection. She was kind, funny, intelligent, hard-working, loving, fun to be around…basically everything he’d ever wanted, but over the past couple of months, they’d gotten more detailed about their pasts. While Spencer had been the geek that got made fun of, apparently Y/N had been the type of girl making fun of him. 

The moment she admitted how she used to act in high school, his heart dropped a little. The way she spoke about it reminded him of the girl that had tricked him into thinking she liked him, Harper - the same day he’d been tied to the flagpole. She kind of glossed over it, immediately moving onto a different topic, but since then he hadn’t been able to get the thought out of his head.

That was two weeks ago. The night after that particular date, he’d had a nightmare about that day he’d been utterly humiliated, except this time, instead of Harper’s face, it was Y/N’s. Maybe he should talk to her about it - tell her how much it bothered him. He really liked her, and she seemed like a good person, but maybe she was just really great at hiding her true self. He needed to know if the woman he saw in front of him, the one that was all those things he loved, was the true her or not. Just as he cemented in his mind that he would talk to her, he felt a buzzing in his pocket.

We still on for tomorrow night?  
He needed to know. If she acted like it wasn’t a big deal, then he was going to break it off.

Absolutely. I’ll pick you up at 6 and we’ll go to the Mexican place on Washington?  
Minutes later, she texted back that she was looking forward to it. Hopefully, she’d admit that how she used to be was horrible, but either way, he’d know by tomorrow.

—-

“Hey, Spencer,” she said opening the door for him. “Looking forward to dinner and intelligent conversation with a beautiful man.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips before they walked down the stairs. He didn’t say much - until they got to the car.

“Okay,” he started, taking her off guard with the intensity of his speech, “I need to get something off my chest.”

“What is it?” she asked, turning in her seat toward the driver’s side. She looked scared. “Is something wrong?”

Not per se. “Not exactly,” he said. “This may sound ridiculous. That’s I’m bringing up things that happened in my past, but a couple of weeks ago, you said in passing that you were the kind of girl that made fun of people…well, I was the guy that got made fun of, and I’m not sure how to deal with that. You blew it off and didn’t go into any detail so my mind has been forming stories for the past two weeks.”

She took a deep breath, as though she didn’t want to admit what she’d done. “I was not a nice girl,” she said honestly. “When i think back on what I did, even before I met you, I hate myself. I made people feel bad about themselves. I embarrassed them. I’m not proud of what I did in the past, so I try to live my life now in a complete 180. I want to be the complete opposite of who I used to be,” she rambled, looking up at Spencer and swallowing hard before continuing to speak. “I would understand if you weren’t comfortable continuing this relationship, but I’m not that girl anymore. I grew up. I realized how horrible I was. And I don’t want to lose you. I kind of like you a lot.”

“So you’re not the same person you were then?” he asked. “Because I don’t think I could bear it if you were. I like you a lot too, but the way you spoke about it reminded me of the girl who used to pick on me. She embarrassed the hell out of me.”

“I’m so sorry, Spencer,” she said. “I know it won’t be the same, but can I apologize for her? I promise I’m not her anymore.”

“Okay.” He smiled. “Mexican now?”

A sigh of relief escaped her as Spencer pulled away from the curb. “Yea, definitely. We’ll toast to putting the past behind us.”


End file.
